


[Dick Roman][Supernatural]无肉不欢

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Supernatural  同人文 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, dick roman - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: Dick Roman食屌记
Relationships: Dick Roman - Relationship
Series: Supernatural  同人文 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108913





	[Dick Roman][Supernatural]无肉不欢

[Dick Roman][Supernatural]无肉不欢  
Suck  
注：原作：《Supernatural》  
话说Dick Roman的公司到底叫啥啊，剧里他的公司分别出现过Richard Roman Enterprises和SucroCorp等，也不知道这俩公司是啥关系啊。

无肉不欢  
金樽清酒斗十千，玉盘珍羞直万钱。  
炉暖博山腾麝馥，杯擎琥珀斟香酣。  
世界财富五百强、美国前35名最具影响力的人物、Richard Roman Enterprises和SucroCorp的董事长，年少多金、养尊处优的Dick Roman先生，珍馐美馔尽目前。  
器宇轩昂的Roman先生，面如冠玉、温文尔雅，明眸皓齿、潇洒俊逸。雍容闲雅的他，鹓动鸾飞、谈吐不俗，一丝不苟的佩金带紫、鲜衣怒马，衬得他玉叶金柯、不赀之躯愈发出尘绝艳、不凡之貌，举手投足、泰然若素间尽显其名门望族、大家风范。  
闲庭自若地将水陆之珍送入绛唇，山肴海错，齿间留香。  
此物外酥里嫩、入口即化，八珍玉食、色味俱佳。爽滑酥嫩的口感、饱满香醇的汁液，凤髓龙肝、三牲五鼎就在这轻拢慢捻、大快朵颐的唇齿间流连忘返、悠远绵长。

崧生岳降、贵溢袭人的Dick Roman，儒雅斯文地松开面前因失胯下二两肉（dick）而痛厥的男人，优雅从容地拭去唇间红白溢物，冁然轻笑、悦态可掬，文质彬彬、如沐春风。  
冰冻三尺非一日之寒（Rome was not built in a day），路长漫漫兮仍需求索，且行且倏忽。

利维坦老大的这次进食之行马马虎虎，精挑细选的肥硕巨擘吃起来凑合将就，满足口腹之欲的利维坦老大，玉树临风地转身而去，渐行渐远的酷冽背影下，饥肠辘辘的喽啰们一哄而上，凶狠残暴地将这个因痛昏迷的可怜人的血肉瓜分殆尽。


End file.
